


Homework

by molly16



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: Alexis needs help with her homework.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first B99 drabble so ahhh.

It's to no one's surprise when Alexis asks Amy further help with her homework first. Of course, she absolutely adores her dad (and still has him wrapped around her finger) but, Amy's just smarter. It's something that Jake loves about her, but he would be lying if he didn't say it stung for a second.

What is a surprise however, is how frustrated Amy gets trying to help. While he was trying to finish a report (which aren't supposed to leave the precinct but old habits), he can hear Amy starting to fall down a spiral. Deciding paperwork isn't all that important for him to do, he steps in + offers to help. Alexis is a little hesitant at first, but working with a funny Jake is astronomically better than working with a stressed out Amy.

It's less than 15 minutes later when Alexis has an aha moment + proceeds to fly through her homework. That's when Jake really starts to see the Amy in her. Everything is lined up perfectly, all the answers are boxed, and there aren't any eraser marks anywhere--even where she had been erasing like a mad man. This kid: this funny, brilliant, incredible kid really was the perfect mix of the two.

Later that night, when Alexis is just about to fall asleep, Jake whispers to Amy, "Let's hope this next kid is just as perfect as that one."

"Maybe this one will take after you." Amy whispers back, "That would be perfect."


End file.
